Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{14}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{14}{20} \times 100\% = 70\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times 70\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times 70\% = 70 \% $